


The Pull

by binxsolo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Struggle, light vs dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binxsolo/pseuds/binxsolo
Summary: Rey is taken captive on a secret First Order base and Kylo Ren is set on making her his guest, amongst other things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fanfic and I am Reylo trash, so please be nice! <3

She didn’t know how it happened so fast. One second she was in orbit on the  _ Millennium Falcon  _ then the next she was waking up in a strange room on an unknown planet. Her breathing did not steady as she woke with a start, sensing at once she was not where she was meant to be. 

 

“Chewbacca?” She called quietly, fearful that her voice might draw the attention of unwanted visitors. Of course there was no reply but the silence of the steel-colored room. She laid flat on her back on a firm mattress, her hands at her side, stiff-necked as she tried to remember what had happened. 

 

Closing her eyes she thought hard but there seemed to be a void where her memory should have been and it frustrated her. Before she could even begin to think of what to do next she heard the sound of a door sliding open.

 

“Good, you are awake.” 

 

The voice, she knew that voice- Rey’s eyes widened and she was instantly on her feet, hands reaching for a weapon that was not there. No, the light-saber, it was gone!

 

“No need to worry about any of that, the light saber you seek is safely back in the hands of its’ rightful owner.” The robotic voice of Kylo Ren ghosted through the air, sending the hairs on the back of Rey’s neck on end. She hated that, how the mere sound of his disgusting voice could do such a thing. 

 

“That light-saber belongs to Luke Skywalker!” She glared at the man behind the mask, not even hiding the vile in her own voice. “Where am I? Why have you brought me here!” 

 

The monster before her paused long, his stature never moving, making Rey feel uncomfortable. He was watching her.

 

“Do you mean that crazy, old man that wants nothing to do with me anymore?” Kylo finally said, his mechanical voice giving a hint of unregistered humor. “The same man that abandoned his friends, his family…-”

 

“You’re one to talk!” Rey spat, eyes rippling over his mask, trying to see past the dark lens into the eyes of the man behind the machine. “And you would know all about abandonment wouldn’t you..-”

 

“As would you.” Ren countered, silencing Rey, her tongue stilled inside her suddenly dry throat.

 

“You and I are not so different.” His voice sizzled, his feet carrying him slowly closer, making Rey straighten and glance at his belt, expecting to see a weapon drawn any second now. “You think I’m here to kill you.” He observed, not wavering in his step before getting too close for comfort, making Rey side-sweep to the left. She staggered somewhat as she nearly stumbled over a round table, knocking off a face-less picture frame.

 

“What else would you want to do with me?” She asked, hating how her voice shook in unnerving fear. “You didn’t seem to have a problem doing it once before.” She saw his head move ever so slightly downwards, almost feeling the way his eyes flamed beneath the obsedian glass of the mask.

 

“It was never my intention to kill you, scavenger.” He walked the other way this time, closing in on her ever so subtly. She realized that he was blocking her entrance to the door. She gulped, feeling her flight instinct ringing loudly in her head yet she would not run. No, she would face this, she was not afraid!

 

“Rubbish, we both know you have the desire to.” She breathed deeply, attempting to calm her nerves, focus the force, at the least. Her eyes stayed glued to his mask. 

 

“So afraid…” Kylo didn’t seem to hear her anymore as he stood there, studying her- testing her. It made her want to scream the way she could not see his face. Why would he leave it on this time for her?

 

“I am  _ not  _ afraid.” She lied, baring her teeth as she took a daring step toward him. “Take off your mask.”

 

The static from Kylo Ren’s mask made it sound like it was dysfunctioning yet she realized that he was, he was chuckling at her. Chuckling! She did not know he had such a human capability.

 

“Why? So you can see the scar you prized me with?” He asked, taking a step toward her. She did not flinch.

 

“Are you so proud in defeat? I’d hate to see how arrogant you would be in a real victory.” Rey mustered up enough courage to fire back with sarcasim, now testing him to see if he would bait.

 

“Only when it suits me.” And with those words she found his hands coming up to the sides of the face of the mask, the mechanism clicking and releasing pressure before finally showing the face of Ben Solo.

 

She stared at the long pink scar going diagnoally down the right side of his face, near the lower eye. She had given that to him. Her mouth parted in what was silent shock.

 

It did suit him.

 

“Hideous, isn’t it?” He asked her, his low voice smooth and thick over the thin air of the room. Rey bent her chin up, hating the feeling of guilt that washed over her from giving him such a mar- yet she quickly dismissed it. No, she would not feel sorry for what she did. He deserved that mark.

 

“Why am I here?” She tried again, her chin clenched and her hands balled at her sides as she watched as his feet moved the other way, moving over to where the bed was. He turned his back to her.

 

“There always has to be a reason, doesn’t there?” He asked no one in particular, a sigh escaping so subtly from him. Rey watched the back fo his head, hating every strand of dark brown at the nape of his neck. 

 

“For your kind I don’t think there always has to be, no.” She crossed her arms over her chest, eyes quickly shifting toward the door he’d come from. When he turned around they flitted back to him, skimming over the scar before resting on his dark eyes.

 

“If you must know, it was not my choice- Supreme Leader Snoke asked me to bring you here.” He said, as if it were common knowledge. Rey cringed inwardly at the name. “The remainder of why you’re here is unknown- even to me.” He looked slightly frustrated yet it was only a brief show of it before he was back to looking stoic and calm.

 

“I won’t be kept here.” Rey stood firm as she locked eyes with him once more, seeing how his eyebrows lifted slightly.

 

“Is that a threat?” He looked almost smug asking it which Rey thought suited him very well. 

 

“It’s a promise.” She glared at him stagnantly. No, she would not be his prisoner here, she would find a way out, even if that meant giving him another lengthy scar across that damned face of his. 

 

There was a brief moment of silence between them as they both stared in silent challenge at the other. Ren’s facial features remained surprisingly serene as Rey struggled to keep her breath even with the pure resentment she felt toward the man and everything he stood for.

 

“Well, I hope you would at least try to enjoy your time here, seeing as you’ll be spending quite a while…” He began, moving toward her, his hands going behind his back. There was a glint in his eyes as he started for her that made Rey instantly pull her shields up and step back again. When she did she felt her back hit against something, making her jump. He followed her as she suddenly moved away from the surface, not allowing him to block her in. Her eyes swerved to the doorway and then back again at him and those mysterious eyes. Now she wished maybe he hadn’t taken his mask off.

 

“Given the fact your powers have strengthened since last time we met, I’ve taken the liberty of guarding you myself.” He continued, stopping half-way to her, a curious sweep of his gaze lurring over her before he tried another step. “You know you don’t have to be frightened of me. I’m not here to harm you.” He saw the flicker of uncertainty in her eyes, making his eyes drop down in contemplation. There really wasn’t anything he could say that would make her believe him, and Rey knew for sure there was not a thing he could do either. 

 

“Then what are you here to do, Ben?” She was surprised at the strength in her voice and the certainty of how she said his true name. This took the man a second or so to register, as if he had forgotten that part of himself, before finally taking his gaze to lock with hers in a strong stare.

 

“You already know.” Kylo brought a hand up slowly, causing Rey’s eyes to fly defensively toward it before looking back at him with less fear (she hoped) and more defiance. She would not let him see her cower before him. “Search your mind... “ He whispered lowly, his eyes never leaving hers as he extended his hand out and before she knew it he was reaching for her own. “Use the force.”

 

She found her heart starting to beat faster in her chest, her lips parting ever so slightly as her breaths came out in small puffs. There was a tension around her temple that she knew that he was causing yet like before in the interrogation room, there was no pain- only uncertainty and a silent buzzing. She realized then what he was doing- he was opening up her mind, dragging out a memory… the snowy forest… the lightsaber… when their lights crossed… his offer…

 

“No.” She said strongly, ripping her hand away from his gloved one and stepping back. “I will  _ never _ train under you!” She pushed with all her might with her mind but he caught her force with one of his own pushes, holding hers before she couldn’t keep up anymore. She staggered backwards some before turning her back on him completely- more so he could not see her face, how the tears were beginning to brim in her eyes. How hopeless the situation seemed and how much she missed Chewbacca and the Falcon and how she hated how the beast infront of her seemed to stare through her soul and see everything before she even said a word.

 

“I sense uncertainty in you.” Ren spoke, his words crawling up the back of her spine. “No matter, you still have plenty of time to change your mind.” And with that the she heard his quiet foot-steps decent toward the door and with an audible click she knew she was alone.

 

She stood there, breathing hard, closing her eyes, letting the first tear-drops of her imprisonment fall before bringing her hands into fists at her side. When her green hazel eyes opened once more she looked more fierce than she had ever felt before in her life. No, she thought, he would not win… not now, not when she had something to live for, to fight for:

 

They would see whose mind switches who.


End file.
